


[Podfic] Super!Market

by telm_393



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Even heroes need to eat, Everyone is as dramatic as possible, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Grocery shopping shenanigans, Humor, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shenanigans, basically a longform shitpost, just because I said so, oh well it was fun, what did i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/pseuds/telm_393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers go grocery shopping. Hey, even heroes need food. It goes...poorly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Super!Market

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Super!Market](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278847) by [DeathByFluteConcerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByFluteConcerto/pseuds/DeathByFluteConcerto). 



> This is my very first podfic, so some things might be wonky, but I think it turned out okay. Thank you to DeathByFluteConcerto for giving me permission to record this absolutely hilarious fic; I gave it my best shot!
> 
> Also! I changed the last line of the fic to make it easier to follow when read aloud (the original fic has only dialogue in the last line), and I added a word in at one point, but there are no significant changes to the fic.

Length: 19:04

MP3 Download: [Here!](http://www.mediafire.com/download/09493fyi06yawnc/Super%21Market+-+Podfic+-+DeathByFluteConcerto+-+read+by+telm_393.mp3)

SoundCloud Streaming: [Here!](https://soundcloud.com/telm_393-355648749/supermarket-by-deathbyfluteconcerto-as-read-by-telm_393)


End file.
